harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Popuri (DS)
About Popuri Since she doesn't get any training from her brother or mom, Popuri has latched onto Takakura. She visits his house every Sunday to learn all about chickens. Late at night she'll return back to her room at the Inn. Popuri stays in Takakura's house when he leaves in the afternoon, and unfortunatly he locks the door behind him. You must connect to FoMT or MFoMT. Her birthday is Summer 03. Remember! If you marry a girl from Mineral Town in Harvest Moon DS (Boy version only) the game will end. Likes and Dislikes Heart Events Black Heart Event » Exit your farmhouse » 6:00 am to 8:00 am, Sunday, sunny day » Made a purchase from Popuri's store Popuri will greet you at the door in the morning and thank you for being their best customer. Even her brother is pleased! Your farm is large enough that even a chicken would be happy living here. Popuri will ask if you are raising your chickens well. If you tell her you raise them lovingly she'll call you a good person. Purple Heart Event » Takakura's house » 8:30 am to 4:00 pm, Sunday Walk into Tak's house and you'll find him schooling Popuri. She lovingly calls him "grandpa" but he requests that she just call him by his name. They will notice you have arrived and Popuri asks you to guess why she's there. Answer she's there for advice (not a date!) and Popuri tells you that Takakura is teaching her about raising chickens. Her mom and brother don't seem to want to teach her anything so that's why Tak is spending his free time with her. Blue Heart Event » Inner Inn, lobby » 5:20 pm to 9:00 pm, Sunday, rainy day Rick and Popuri are in the lobby arguing. Rick asks if you would help settle their disagreement and begins to explain. Popuri does the delivery work for their poultry farm but lately she's been wanting to help directly with the management of the business. Rick's argument is that Popuri makes too many mistakes with money, won't sell her favorite birds, and forgets to feed them. Popuri feels if she works really hard at it she can do just fine. Tell her "if you try, it'll work out" but Rick feels the opposite is true. Popuri tells him she'll start working hard tomorrow and Rick thinks their mom is going to get mad at him for allowing it. Yellow Heart Event » Inner Inn, kitchen » 5:00 pm to 9:00 pm, Sunday Ruby notices that you're hungry when you visit the kitchen. As she gets ready to make something to eat, Popuri enters the kitchen. Ruby had made her mom some snacks, and she is here to learn how to make them herself. Ruby gets the idea to have Popuri make the snacks and you can eat them, since you're hungry after all. Popuri's skills at cooking don't seem to be very good. Popuri apologizes and figures you couldn't eat something like this. Tell her "I'll eat with pleasure!" and you'll consume the burnt snacks anyway. Ruby and Popuri are both impressed. Category:Characters